The Blacksite
"Now or never... Time for the big leagues." - The Freelancer The Blacksite is the fourth story mission to be released. It was released on May 20th, 2019 as Public Early Acess, offering only Rookie, Professional and Operative. Elite and Legend were added the following day. Until November 7th, 2018 the mission used to be called "Jailbreak". It was likely changed to fit the naming of the other missions. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked to rescue a recently arrested Halcyon operative, Rose. She was taken to a government blacksite named "Wargate". The site is guarded by a military organization named Steel Cove. Layout Almost all of the map takes place in an underground bunker/facility. The mission is very linear and you traverse through most areas only once. The map can be split up into a few different areas: Storage area, Restricted area, Cell Block, Hangar and Commander area. You start off in the storage area inside of a shipping container. The room is spacious and holds many shipping containers which split up the room into multiple sections. On two sides of the room there is a catwalk which can be accessed by a ladder. At one part of the catwalk is the checkpoint that leads into the restricted area. The entrance of the restricted area is through a small checkpoint. The area itself is made up of multiple hallways and side rooms. Some of the rooms are not patrolled by guards and you can hide in them. This area also has a small upper floor which holds the exit on higher difficulties, which is otherwise on the lower floor in the middle room. Going through the exit will lead you to a small shaft which goes to the cell block. The cell block is different to other sections with brick walls instead of concrete ones. The area is split into two sides by the raised control room in the middle. There are 4 cells each named from A to D. On higher difficulties the cell windows will be shut and have to be drilled or torched open. The control room contains a panel which can be used to open a cell after a short time. Here is where you can find Rose in one of the cells and she will open the gates to the next section for you. When a player reaches the cell block every other player who is not there or in the shaft will get teleported to the cell block entrance. After some stairs there is the hangar which is a big open area with shipping containers and crates. On both sides there are hallways on the upper floors. On one side is the gate to the commander section, on the other the exit gate. This section is only used during loud. The commander section is made up of 2 floors, each having hallways and small rooms. Some of the rooms are locked and are hostile zones once entered. The upper floor holds the armory which is used during loud. The spawn of locked and keycard doors and randomized each game, so you might get different layouts each time. NPCs In the mission there are 3 types of NPCs: Steel Cove guards, Steel Cove Commander and Rose. Steel Cove guards roam every area like regular guards. Their unique trait in this mission is that they will respawn if taken out. This only happens in the the restricted and commander section. Added to this they will also check past areas like the storage room for suspicious objects like bodybags, so you can not leave those in the open. The Commander has a black beret and only roams the final section. He has to be interrogated for the authorization code. Rose Rose is a special NPC found in this mission. When you first meet her in her cell a small cutscene plays where you give here a Raven. She does not move freely, instead she follows a set path depending on how far you have progressed. She is invincible and is equipped with aimbot which she uses against SC units during loud. Mission Progression Stealth and loud do not differ too much from eachother as both follow the same path through the sit with a few differences with the objectives. Stealth In stealth you have to first reach the cellblock which requires you to traverse through the storage and restricted area. After reaching the cellblock you have to take out every guard so you can open Rose's cell. She will open the gates for you so you can get to the commander area. To escape you need to authorize the landing for Falcon which requires an authorization code. You can obtain the code by interrogating the commander. On higher difficulties you also have to input the code into a computer found in one of the small rooms. After the authorization you can escape through the hangar where you will meet up with Rose at the helicopter. Loud Loud starts off the same as stealth, you reach the cell block, rescue Rose and get to the hangar. At the hangar you have to hack the gate to the commander section which takes 3 minutes. Once inside you have to get the two explosive charges found in the armory to blow up the AA guns so Falcon can land. The charges have to placed at the end of the upper hallways in the hangar. Once that is done, Rose will come to the escape gate where it will take her 1 minute to hack it open after which you can escape. Objectives Wargate (Stealth) * Find the cell block * Take out all of the guards * Find Rose * Find and interrogate the base commander * Find the computer and authorize the landing (Operative+ only) * Wait for Rose * Get to the evacuation point Wargate (Loud) * Find the cell block * Find Rose * Find a supply room * Take the demolition charges in the supply room * Plant the demolition charges * Get to the evacuation point NPCs Rewards Badges * High Stakes High Altitude - Complete "The Blacksite" on Rookie or above * Steel Cove Silence - Complete "The Blacksite" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * The Last Frontier - Complete "The Blacksite" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm Trivia * If you typed in "/unlock jailbreak" in chat, it would open FAQs with the part "Where are the missions?" in red. This was for people that didn't understand the word indev on the Jailbreak mission selection. Even though the mission was already released, the command still works. Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Steel Cove Category:Story